


You've seen that we got the same pain, same scar

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Developing Friendships, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Soulmates, Protectiveness, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strained Friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: Ignis was never really thrilled by the prospect of a soul mate.He never quite understood why you were supposed to be with whoever the Astrals had ordained, whether romantic or not. It seemed rather forced. Despite not having an interest in it all, Ignis had extensively researched soulmarks.OrA different take on the Soulbond.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: FFXV Book Club 2020 Holiday Exchange





	You've seen that we got the same pain, same scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avianscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/gifts).



> Hi hi!! 
> 
> This is a different take on soulmates/soulmarks for avianscribe! 💙 I hope you like jt!  
> I tried to fill the prompt of platonic soulmates with a bit of a twist!! I hope you like it >~<
> 
> Huge thank you to Seraph for being my amazing beta-reader! 💙
> 
> (Please let me know if I have missed any tags!)

Ignis was never really thrilled by the prospect of a soul mate. 

He never quite understood why you were supposed to be with whoever the Astrals had ordained, whether romantic or not. It seemed rather forced. Despite not having an interest in it all, Ignis had extensively researched soulmarks. 

Soulmarks appeared once one reached ten years old. They took the form of colourless flowers, a tattoo on one's skin where the soulmate would make first contact. Once the soulmates met, and contact was made, bursts of colour would appear on the soulmark, matching the shade of the soulmate’s eyes. If either of the soulmates died, the Mark would vanish, like nothing had appeared in the first place. 

Ignis's Soulmark was a collection of sunflowers that wrapped around his left forearm, hidden beneath long, buttoned sleeves and gloves. He never thought much of it. A record of the soulmark went into the small black notebook Uncle Horus had given him, followed by angry crossing-outs of each possible soulmate that Noctis had written down. 

Noctis had sylleblossoms on the side of neck, trailing up to his lower jaw, splashed with a shade of crystal blue. Princess Lunafreya Nox Fleuret of Tenebrae was his soulmate. Whilst suspected for years prior, it was confirmed when she had cupped his face with her hand in an attempt to make him laugh, Noctis had laughed and wrapped his hand around hers. Lady Lunafreya's Mark,  _ cherry blossoms,  _ had burst with a cool grey-blue. 

Noctis had been ecstatic that his new friend was his soulmate, the two of them then deciding to take it upon themselves to find out who Ignis's soulmate was. 

Not that he cared all that much. The search for Ignis's soulmate increased once Gladio had gotten involved. Gladio's soulmark was wrapped around his throat, a pattern of daffodils stretching from one side to the other. Despite not even having  _ his  _ soulmate, Gladio was far more invested in Ignis's. 

For years, Ignis was able to dodge the awkward and invasive questions at galas and at meals with Uncle, and the constant pestering from Noctis, and Gladio and Lady Lunafreya. 

For years, he avoided the subject and meeting of his soulmate, and he was fine with it. 

Ignis was seventeen years old when he met his soulmate. 

He had gone to collect Noctis and his friend Prompto Argentum after school. 

Since passing all background checks - and there had been nothing of wild interest- Prompto had been allowed to finally visit Noctis's apartment. Prompto was a student who excelled in the Arts and Sciences, something Noctis had greatly struggled with, and recently there had been an improvement within the prince’s grades for it. Likely Prompto's doing. 

Prompto also enjoyed spicier foods, ate his vegetables, unlike a certain prince, and had an allergy to shellfish. All of this went into Ignis's black notebook, blank pages following suit, ready to add anything new. 

Ignis stood with his hands behind his back, glancing out over the sea of people being let out from school. As the crowd dispersed, he spotted a familiar mop of dark hair, followed by a shock of blond. 

Noctis reached up a hand, waving at Ignis, and tugged on,  _ presumably _ , Prompto's arm with the other. 

As they drew closer, Ignis was able to get a clearer look at Prompto. His hair was half spiked up to the side, like he had attempted to turn himself into some sort of fantasy character, the rest of his hair hanging loose, framing his face. His blazer sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, and a green sports band was present on his right wrist. He wore a thin zip-up hoodie beneath his blazer, a strange parallel to the thick winter coat and hat that Noctis had on. 

Ignis had noticed that Prompto's shoes were loosely ties, the laces unravelling as the two of them approached. 

Ignis was about to call out a warning, when Prompto suddenly tripped, his feet tangled in his shoelaces. Ignis practically jumped forward, wrapping his hands around Prompto's biceps to steady him, whilst Prompto had grabbed onto his left forearm. Ignis hardly noticed. 

"Are you alright, Prompto?" Ignis asked, steadying him back on his feet. Up close, Ignis saw that Prompto's face was covered in freckles. 

Ignis suddenly heard the gentle beat of drums in his head. Quiet and constant, but the rhythm was unsteady . 

"Oh-uh yeah-sorry." Prompto's face turned a light shade of red. "Some first impression I made, huh?" 

"Not to worry." Ignis said, immediately letting go of Prompto. "Just be sure your laces are properly tied next ti-" 

"Holy Six, Specs, your arm!" Noctis yelled excitedly, pointing at Ignis's arm. 

Frowning, Ignis glanced down. His coat sleeve had been pushed back in the incident, and he realised that his Soulmark burst to life, a splash of violet colouring the sunflowers. Ignis's eyes flicked back to Prompto, mouth open as he watched as the Soulmark began to change. 

"Ah." Was all Ignis said. He yanked his sleeve back down, hiding the Mark from view. 

"Well." Noctis said, sounding amused. "Looks like you two got a lot to talk about." 

"Yeah. Looks like." Prompto said, still looking slightly stunned. 

Awkward silence hung in the air. 

"Perhaps this would better be discussed at his Highness' apartment?" Ignis eventually said, stepping aside and opening the car door. 

Noctis slipped in first, followed by Prompto, keeping his gaze low toward the ground. 

The drive back to Noctis's apartment was fairly quiet, the noise filled by the low hum of the radio, and Noctis and Prompto dropping their voices into hushed whispers. 

The elevator ride up to the twenty-sixth floor is just as awkward and quiet, Ignis stood in front of them, and he could feel the gaze of Prompto staring at him. 

When they arrived into the apartment, Noctis conveniently announced he would be taking a shower, resulting in Prompto and Ignis being left alone. 

Ignis pulled back his sleeve, running a gloved thumb over his Mark. "They're sunflowers. Are they your favourite?" 

Prompto startled, toying with the strings of hoodie. "I guess? I dunno man, I've never really thought about my favourite flower before." 

"I see." Ignis said. 

Would it be rude of him to ask what Prompto's Mark was? He did have an inkling of an idea, but the suspense of not knowing was killing him inside. 

"Prompto." He eventually said after another  bout  of awkward silence. "Might I ask what your Mark is?" 

"Oh. Right duh- 'course you'd wanna know. Hold up-" Prompto shed his blazer and hoodie, wriggling his arm free from them, before rolling back the too-big shirt sleeve up past his elbow, just enough for Ignis to spot the Mark. 

It was a patch of lilies in a seafoam green wash. 

"Lilies, I think." Promoto said, letting his shirt sleeve roll down. "Are they your favourite?" 

Ignis nodded. "My mother would have them displayed all around the house when I was younger. Every month, we'd have a new batch. It was almost like our own tradition."

"That's really sweet, Ignis. Do you still do that now?" 

"I try to. I'm afraid I'm not that great with keeping plants alive. My uncle tends to take care of them in his own home." 

"That's really cool. Does he live with his Soulmate?" 

Ignis shook his head. "Not at all. They live separately- it's the Marshal in case you were wondering. They keep their link platonic." 

"Noct's isn't, is it? Platonic, I mean. Lady Lunafreya is his, right?" 

"The two are betrothed to each other regardless of the Soulmark. They made the decision to pursue the bond romantically." Ignis explained. "As for Gladio, he hasn't met his soulmate yet." 

"And what about you? What do you want from your Soulmate?" Prompto asked, he fiddled with the hoodie in his hands, carefully watching for Ignis's reaction. 

Ah ha. 

There it was. 

The moment Ignis had been dreading most of it. He just hoped it wouldn't hurt Prompto too much. 

"Well ah. Truth be told I've not given it much thought." He said. He couldn't bring himself to look Prompto in the eye. "I never really  _ wanted  _ a soulmate. I didn't find myself asking for one, or wondering when we would meet and yet-" 

"-you ended up with me." Prompto cut him off, his expression blank. Ignis had a hard time reading it. "Sorry for throwing a wrench in your plans or whatever." 

"You don't need to apologise for anything." Ignis said. "We were bound to meet at some point." 

"Guess it is pretty weird though, huh? The Astrals just like forcing people together, and it's a whole like preordained thing? Super weird." Prompto jumped off his seat, and pulled his hoodie back on. "I get it." 

"Ah yes. Precisely." Ignis said. "I'm glad you agree. I'll be making dinner now, so would you go and tell Noct for me?" 

"Sure can do!" Prompto said his way over, picking up Noctis's coat for him on the way. 

Ignis watched Prompto leave, before he turned his attention toward the kitchen. He pulled out his black notebook, rifling through it to find a recipe. 

He could hear the low murmurs of Noctis and Prompto coming back into the room, and felt their burning eyes on the back of his neck, but they ducked down behind the sofa when he turned to look. 

Ignis shrugged it off and continued his way around the kitchen, cooking dinner for the three of them. 

~☆~ 

What no one had felt inclined to tell Ignis, was that he could  _ hear  _ his soulmate. Not his thoughts, but in the form of a disjointed melody. 

Prompto was constant. He was snare drums, tapping away at a quiet, unsteady three-beat melody. 

Prompto was loud, a bass drum booming at 3am. 

Promoto was unpredictable. He was a triangle chiming at random intervals. 

If Ignis was completely honest, it was rather annoying. He found the noise growling louder as Prompto was stressed or anxious about things. 

Ignis found he didn't want to bring it up and ruin their - well he wouldn't quite say friendship -  _ acquaintance-ship  _ further. 

He and Prompto rarely saw each other - just ahe few times in passing at Noctis's apartment and the arcade. One or the other had been busy when they'd all made plans with each other to hang out. They saw even less of each other once Prompto had begun his Crownsguard training. 

But Ignis could still hear the constant beat in his head. It was a little annoying, but Ignis could tune it out somewhat easily. He didn't let it bother him for the years following. 

Then Insomnia fell. 

~☆~ 

Finding Gladio's Soulmate in a Niflheim base wouldn't have been one of Prompto's first guesses; but it turns out having an attractive yet totally terrifying mercenary trying to kill you has its perks! 

Like finding your soulmate, for example. 

Aranea and Gladio went head to head, Prompto, naturally, had managed to document some of the moments with his camera. 

Including the five second window of : 

  * Aranea wrapping her hands around Gladio's neck. 
  * Gladio shoving at Aranea's chest to push her off. 
  * The look of pure shock on each other's face as they spotted their soulmark changing colour. 



According to Gladio, Aranea lavender on the right side of her chest, peaking out of her armoured chest piece that turned a warm shade of amber as soon as Gladio retaliated. 

His daffodils had turned seafoam green. 

Aranea had retreated with haste soon after, leaving them all in stunned silence. 

Gladio had left them shortly after, spouting that he wasn't strong enough to protect them - to protect Noctis - which Promoto had thought was a load of crap, but the big guy had seemed pretty insistent, and Noctis seemed to let him go without any issue. 

Prompto did his best not to freak out and worry. After all, Noct wasn't freaking out, and Iggy wasn't freaking out either. 

Or maybe he was, Prompto always found it incredibly hard to read Ignis. He never really knew what his Soulmate was thinking under that piercing gaze of his. 

But, then again, Ignis's melody never seemed to lie. Ignis was calming, a violin playing in the early hours of the morning as he cooked breakfast. Ignis was comforting, a bass strong and steady as he stood by their sides. Ignis was deadly, a pan flute, eerie and unnerving as he led them into battle. 

That was Prompto's least favourite. 

~☆~

Ignis didn't quite know what to make of Gladio's soulmate. 

She was blunt and snarky. She was smart and strong, and a great ally to have beside in a fight. She watched them all with an intense curiosity that left Ignis on edge. 

They'd taken on hunts the first night, leaving Steyliff Grove for tomorrow's adventures. 

Aranea was hovering by his work table, watching closely as he chopped up vegetables. Noctis and Prompto were sat on camp chairs by the fire playing  _ King's Knight.  _

It wouldn't usually bother Ignis so much. It was a familiar sight. One he'd seen for many nights. 

Yet this time it bothered him because Prompto was so  _ loud.  _

The drums in Ignis head were deafening  as he felt Prompto's increasing concern at Gladio's absence. 

Ignis had trouble tuning him out like he usually did. Prompto was overwhelming. 

He was so loud Ignis could barely hear what Aranea was trying to say to him. 

He did his best to focus on what she was saying over it.

"-say for cooking for us?" Aranea teased. "My men and I could use a personal ch-" 

" _ Will you cut it out Prompto?!"  _ Ignis snapped, slamming the knife he'd been using down onto the chopping board. 

Prompto jumped in his seat. Confusion and annoyance colouring his features. "Huh? I didn't even say anything." 

"You're being far too  _ loud.  _ Cut it out." 

"The  _ Hell  _ are you talking about, man? I didn’t do anything." 

"No but you are thinking. It is far too loud. Cut it out." 

Prompto glared at him. Ignis had never seen him so angry before. Prompto's eyes were narrowed and small, burning with anger. His hands were clenched into fists, and he was almost shaking. 

Prompto got to his feet. "I'm going to bed." He shoved his phone into his pocket, and stormed toward the tent. 

"Prom-" 

"Back off, Noct." Prompto batted aside Noctis's hand, and kicked off his boots before entering the tent.

"Nice going, Specs." Noctis scowled, before he followed Promoto and zipped up the tent behind him. 

Ignis watched as Noct left, before letting out a huff and returning to his workable. 

Aranea smacked him on the back of his head before he could pick up the knife. 

"Might I help you?!" Ignis hissed, gingerly pressing a hand to the back of his head. 

"Yeah. The heck is your problem with shortcake over there?" Aranea asked, gesturing toward the tent. "You not his friend or what?" 

"I-I am." 

"Sure looked like it. Why're you yelling at the kid like that? He wasn't making any noise." Aranea crossed her arms. "Oh. Wait, I get it. He's your soulmate, isn't he?" 

“Yes." 

Aranea rolled her eyes. "Jeez. Sound happier about it, why don't you? What's your deal anyway? Thought you'd be grateful that your soulmate is at least on your team." 

"I am." Ignus sighed. "It's just that Prompto- he's just-" 

"Excuses, excuses." Aranea said with a save of her hand. "Look. I don't know you guys very well, but what I do know is that you need to get your act together. You're supposed to be a team. You can't be doing that if the two of you are out of sync because of some stupid argument. So get your head outta’ your ass and apologise to him." 

Ignis had  _ tried  _ to. 

Prompto had ignored him for the most part of the day. He only spoke with Noctis and Aranea, and Ignis couldn't fault him. 

If he were in Prompto's shoes, he'd likely do the same. 

He hadn't really had a chance to talk to Prompto by himself either. They’d been out for hunts, they'd retrieved the ore and returned to Lestallum. They had reunited with Gladio, and, before Ignis knew it, they were sailing away to Altissia. 

_ Oh well.  _ Ignis thought.  _ I can apologise to Prompto there.  _

~☆~ 

Ignis was panicking. 

Prompto could feel it. 

The melody in his head was fast tempoed and erratic. It was all over the place. It continued to build, spiralling out of control, so much so that Prompto felt his heart beating out of his chest. 

The melody cut out. There was nothing in his head apart from the quiet roar of wind rushing past his ears. 

The rain was sharp and cold on his back, it plastered his hair to his face, soaking through his clothes. 

Gladio was close behind him, yelling for Prompto to ' _ Slow Down!'  _

Prompto's heart dropped as they reached the Altar. 

Noctis and Luna curled around each other. They were deathly still, but Prompto watched for the shallow rise and fall of their chests, before his attention snapped to Ignis and Gladio rushed over to the two of them. 

Ignis, who lay motionless in a heap. Ignis, whose melody had stopped. 

Prompto dropped to the ground, banging his knees onto the stone, he reached for Ignis's shoulder, and turned him over flat on his back. His hands scrabbled at Ignis's neck and wrist, searching for a pulse. 

"No, no no no- come on, Iggy ! We can't lose you." 

Prompto had to act quickly. Before he left Insomnia, Cor had taught him the basics of first aid, including CPR . 

_ "Place the heel of your hand on the breastbone at the centre of the chest."  _

He heard Cor say. " _ Place your other hand on top and interlock your fingers. Shoulders above your hands."  _

Prompto used his body weight to press straight down on Ignis's chest. He kept his hands on Ignis's chest before releasing the compression. 

" _ Come on, Ignis."  _ Promoto muttered. "Come on, come on-" 

Ignis's ribs cracked beneath his hands, Prompto blocked out all the other sounds around him. He was only partially aware of Gladio calling for help. 

Prompto kept at the compressions, ignoring the slight ache in his arms. He couldn't let Ignis die. Not like this. 

" _ Come on, come on."  _

Prompto didn't let himself relax until Ignis let out a slow, shallow breath. 

There were sudden voices around Prompto, unfamiliar and cold hands pulled at him. 

_ "We've got it from here."  _

~☆~

Ignis was aware of a dull beeping noise in the room. He felt far too warm. His entire body felt too heavy. He couldn't move. As he tried to sit up, there were hands on him immediately. 

"Iggy! Hold on, you can't-" 

"Prompto? What's going on? Why is it so dark?" Ignis asked. He tried to open his eyes, and sit up. "Where's Noctis? Is he alright?" 

"Noct's fine. He's unconscious, but the doctors say he's going to be okay. Same with Lady Lunafreya." Prompto said. "You… Iggy, you weren't breathing when we found you." 

"What?" 

"You were really badly hurt. Gods, Iggy, there was so much blood everywhere." Prompto's voice cracked. "They… they didn't know if you'd make it. Iggy, what happened to you?" 

Ignis shook his head. There were flashes of memory of what he had done. There was a low ringing sound in his ear. "I… I don't remember." He said, rubbing a hand across his ear. Fingers brushing against bandages wrapped around his head. "What are these?" 

"Iggy, I'm serious. You stopped breathing!  _ Twice!  _ What happened to you?" 

"I can't tell you, Promoto." The ringing grew louder. More annoying. 

"You looked like shit, Iggy. Don't give me that crap! There was blood and burns everywhere. We didn't know you would make it out, and you won't tell us what the hell happened to you?" 

"I  _ can't,  _ Prompto." It's too loud in Ignis's head. 

Too many thoughts. Too many memories. It's too much. 

_ Too much.  _

_ Too much.  _

_ Toomuchtoomuchtoomuch'  _

_ "I don't understand why." Promoto insisted.  _ "We're friends, Iggy! We're supposed to trust each othe-" 

"We  _ aren't _ !" Ignis snapped, pressing his hands against his ears. "We aren't friends Promoto. We don't know each other. We don't talk. We aren't friends. Now get  _ out."  _

_ "What?"  _

"I said get out, Prompto." Ignis yelled. "Leave me alone!" 

Prompto's voice is quiet and unsteady. "Of course. I'm sorry for pushing, Ignis. I'll let the doctors know you're awake." 

The closed with a quiet  _ click _ , and Ignis was left alone with the ringing in his ears. 

~☆~

Prompto surprisingly held it together long enough to storm out of the room. 

He shoved open the door to the room they'd been allowed to stay in, and locked it behind him. He sank down against the oak door, running his hand across the now empty space where his Mark was. 

Ignis had  _ technically  _ died, and so the Mark had disappeared. The first time, the Mark had begun to fade and the melody in his head grew quiet. The second time, the Mark had disappeared altogether, and the melody had stopped abruptly like a puppet with its strings cut. 

Prompto drew his knees up to his check and leant his arms and head against them, when something crinkled in his pocket. He took it out, while folded up and slightly battered, it was the first picture the four of them had taken together at Hammerhead. He can see the top of his Mark poking out beneath the bandana wrapped around his arm. 

It was then, he realised he never had a proper picture of the lily, and Ignis had never exposed his sunflower after they touched. 

It was almost like they never existed at all.

_ 'Perhaps that's the way Ignis always wanted it _ .' He thought. 

~☆~ 

Ignis realised far too late that he messed up. 

They'd been on the train toward Tenebrae. 

Ardyn had somehow boarded the train between Altissia and Cartanica, and separated the lot of them from each other. 

He'd managed to trick Noctis into pushing Promoto off of the train, distracting the rest of them by summoning daemons. 

They were together now - himself, Gladio, Noctis and Lady Lunafreya - Ignis was doing his best to keep Noctis from spiralling. 

He'd lost his cane somewhere in the train - it had rolled beneath seats as the carriage had lurched - but Lunafreya held him steady at his side. 

Gladio was holding onto Noctis, who had collapsed almost instantly once he'd realised he had been tricked. 

"What are we gonna do?  _ What are we gonna do?"  _ Noctis  gasped. "I can't- I think his phone’s busted, so we can't find him like that. We don't even know if he's okay-" 

Ignis frowned. "What do you mean? Of course we know. I'll be able to tell." 

"Specs?" Noctis sounded confused. "What are you talking about?" 

"The Melody." Ignis sighed, trying not to sound annoyed. " I'll be able to hear it." 

There was silence between them. Ignis felt Lunafreya's hands shift from his arm, the bracelets on her arm jingling as she shifted. 

"What is it?" Ignis asked, feeling restless at the silence. 

"Didn't Prompto tell you?" 

"Tell me what?"

"Ignis." Lunafreya said very slowly and carefully, like she was tending to a wounded animal. "You no longer have a soulmark. The Link between you and Prompto has been severed."

"What? No that's-" 

"Ignis, you technically died." Gladio cut in. "The soulmark disappeared when the doctors brought you back. Prompto's was gone too. He didn't tell you?" 

"No. No he- I'm afraid I was rather rude to Prompto during our last talk, and now-" Ignis brought his hands to his mouth. " _ Astrals."  _

Ignis had gotten so used to tuning out Prompto's Melody in his head, that he hadn't noticed it no longer played. 

~☆~

" _ Prompto?"  _

"Hey, Ignis. You okay?" 

"Am I- Prompto, I feel I should be asking you that." 

"I'm fine." 

" _ Prompto _ ." 

"I'm fine, Ignis. My arms are kinda sore, but the potion Noct gave me fixed it up. Luna also helped a bit." Prompto said. "Um, did you need something-" 

"I wanted to apologise to you, Prompto." 

"Huh? Why?" 

Ignis reached out for Prompto's hand, before he knelt down in front of him. "I'm afraid I've not been a very good Soulmate to you Prompto. I never realised how useful our Soulmate link was until it was gone, and I never took into account your own feelings. You wanted us to be friends, and I didn’t even allow you the chance for us to be close to one another." 

Ignis took a breath before continuing. "I don't expect you to forgive me, Prompto, nor do I expect you to listen, but, will you give me a second chance for us to be friends?" 

Prompto was silent for a moment. He lifted up Ignis's hand, closing his fingers into a fist save for his little finger. 

Ignis felt Prompto wrap his own finger around Ignis's. 

"Yeah. We can start over." 


End file.
